Max and Vivi
by WitChan
Summary: Max and Vivi met each other again on a rainy day. Things then become interesting between the two.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a heavy rainy day in Hoenn, a man named Max was clicking through the channels, trying to find something good to watch. It's been five minutes since he was doing this. Other than that, he was living with his Pokemon and no one else. His sister, May and her girlfriend, Misty, lived with him a few months ago because their house got caught on fire. Now they're living in a house in Mossdeep City. As for his parents, Norman and Caroline, he haven't seen them in months since they're on a vacation in Kalos, but Max and May received calls from them to see how they're doing.

It was difficult for him to find love around Hoenn and it's been like this for years. The women he interacted in places like the mall and a nightclub had lovers, both genders, and some considered him as an ugly guy. That doesn't mean he'll give up, though.

Someone outside knocked on Max's door as Max sighed in annoyance, being a bit lazy to get up. "Who would knock on my door at this time?" Max said. After a few seconds, the same person outside knocked on the door again. "Okay, okay! Jesus christ!" Max said, getting up as he was heading to the door. After opening it, he gasped, seeing a familiar face with a raincoat.

"Vivi...?" Max said. That person was Vivi, a woman who Max met during his journey around Hoenn and that was a decade and a half ago.

"Max! It's been a long time since we met!" Vivi said, remembering Max.

"C-Come on in," Max said, moving back as Vivi went inside his home. Then, he closed the door before locking it.

"Nice place, man," Vivi said, looking around.

"Thanks," Max said. "So what brings you here in Petalburg City, by the way?"

"I came to this city a few hours ago to hang around at its mall I heard about yesterday. Everything went fine until some asshole decided to stink up the place with a stink bomb, forcing me and many others to leave the mall while it was raining hard," Vivi replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Vivi," Max said.

"It's okay, Max. At least I'm not outside anymore, thank god," Viva said.

"I'll put your raincoat in the laundry room, okay?" Max said.

"Okay," Vivi said, handing Max her raincoat. As Max went towards the laundry room, Vivi looked at his ass, smiling. "Damn, that's a nice ass, and you look cuter than before," Vivi said.

When Vivi and Max met each other years ago, Max developed a crush on Vivi and Vivi had interest in Max. However, Vivi's interest in Max lasted short after Max's Pokemon, Ash's Corphish, knocked Vivi's Marill out in a harsh way, saying that she hate him and that broke his heart. Now she find him attractive.

After a minute, Max returned to Vivi, sitting on the couch as Vivi joined him while smiling at him. "How's your family, Vivi?" Max asked.

"Good. Yours?"

"Same," Max replied.

"Ah," Vivi said.

"How did you get here from your home? Did someone dropped you off?" Max asked.

"My brother dropped me off since my fucked up car is at a car shop. I told him not to pick me up, hence why I got this raincoat," Vivi replied.

"I see," Max said.

"I wouldn't be here if it didn't rain so hard, but seeing an old friend like yourself makes me happy. By the way, I don't live in the same place you saw years ago. I live in Lavaridge Town," Vivi said.

"I was planning on living there a few months ago, but I decided to stay here instead," Max said.

"It's a great place to stay. Thank god I chose it over Mauville City. Other than that shit, you feel like having a six-on-six Pokemon battle against me?"

"A battle? I don't know, Vivi. I don't feel like cleaning up," Max replied.

"Oh, come on," Vivi said, touching Max's shoulder. "It wouldn't be that bad."

"Well... Okay, then," Max said.

"Oh, goodie!" Vivi said, getting excited as she and Max got off the couch, moving away from each other to get started. "Here's a question. Remembered our battle against one another years ago?"

"Yeah," Max replied.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry for getting angry at you and saying that I hate you," Vivi apologized.

"I forgive you, Vivi," Max said.

"Now show me who you got!" Vivi said, releasing her Azumarill.

As Max released his Pokemon, a Noivern, the Azumarill glared at Max, remembering what happened when Corphish harshly attacked him as a Marill, even though it wasn't Max's fault.

"What's wrong with your Azumarill? He's glaring at me," Max asked.

"Our first battle, that's why," Vivi replied. "Anyway, use Play Rough on that Noivern, Azumarill!"

"Boomburst, Noivern!"

The Noivern makes a terrible, explosive sound towards Azumarill, lowering his health points as Max and Vivi are covering their ears. The Azumarill survived, and he retaliated with thrown punches until Noivern blacked out.

"Okay... Go, Raichu!" Max said, then he released Raichu.

"Hit him hard with Aqua Jet, Azumarill!"

"Thunderbolt, Raichu!"

The Azumarill rushed towards Raichu, tackling Raichu hard as the mouse Pokemon collided on Max's book shelf, knocking a few books down. Then, the Raichu attacked back with Thunderbolt, knocking Azumarill out. The Raichu looked like he was low on health.

"Hang in there, Raichu," Max said as Vivi released a Conkeldurr holding a Flame Orb. "Thunderbolt, again!"

"Mach Punch, Conkeldurr!" Vivi ordered.

After hearing his trainer's words, the Connkeldurr delivered a quick punch on Raichu, knocking him out easily. Then, the Conkeldurr's Flame Orb activated as his Attack stat boosted a little thanks to his ability, Guts. "Go, Alakazam!" Max said, releasing his Alakazam. "Psychic on Conkeldurr, Alakazam!"

"Use another Mach Punch, and try to expose his weak spot too!"

Again, the Conkeldurr went first with another quick punch, almost knocking Alakazam out. Speaking of Alakazam, he entered inside his mind to use Psychic, knocking Conkeldurr out.

"Go, Scizor!" Vivi said, entering a shiny Scizor in battle. "Bullet Punch!"

"Scorch her with Hidden Power (Fire)!"

Like Conkeldurr and Azumarill in previous turns, the Scizor moved first to strike Alakazam with a couple of punches. That knocked him out and Max shook his head a little.

"This is getting a bit tough, man," Max said.

"Don't try giving up yet, Max. You still have a few Pokemon left," Vivi said.

"I'm just saying, Vivi," Max said. Then, he entered Blaziken in battle. "Flare Blitz!"

"Score a critical hit with Bullet Punch, Scizor!"

The Scizor used Bullet Punch, but failed to expose Blaziken's weak spot. Next, Blaziken ignited himself on fire, tackling Scizor as Scizor instantly blacked out. After that, the Blaziken's speed stat boosted to one stage.

"Oh, Max. You cheater," Vivi teased.

"Says the one with three Pokemon learning priority moves," Max countered.

"You'll see another one with a priority move in a second, Max," Vivi said. Then, she threw one of her pokeballs on the ground to get Arcanine out of there. "Extremespeed!"

"Stone Edge, Blaziken!"

The Arcanine rushed to her target with great speed, hitting him twice as the move blacked him out instantly. "Wow..." Max said.

"Getting more frustrated, huh? Just keep trying," Vivi said, folding her arms.

"Marowak, now!" Max said, releasing a Marowak holding a special item, aka a Thick Club. "Earthquake!"

"Try burning him with Flare Blitz, Arcanine!" Vivi said.

After igniting herself on fire, the Arcanine tackled Maworak towards the couch as the couch flipped over. Getting back up, the Marowak slammed its hard bone on the floor, shaking it to damage Arcanine as some of Max's belongings landed on the floor.

"Alright!" Max exclaimed, pumping his fist after the Arcanine blacked out.

"Oh yeah!? Take this!" Vivi said, releasing a Sylveon. "Smack him with Moonblast, Sylveon!"

"Earthquake again, Marowak!"

Borrowing power from the moon, the Sylveon attacked her target with it, knocking him out as Max stomped his foot. "Damn it, that was my fifth one. Now it's a crucial handicap match."

"Crucial indeed, but let's see what happens next," Vivi said.

After Max released his last Pokemon, a Metagross, he said, "Meteor Mash!"

"Shadow Ball it to its grave, Sylveon!"

The Metagross struck its target with a hard punch fired like a meteor, knocking Sylveon out as it raised its attack stat by one stage.

"Now it's one on one! Let's see who wins!" Max said.

"Okay, but you won't like my last Pokemon. Go, Dugtrio!" Vivi said, and she released Dugtrio with a Focus Sash.

"That's it? This is gonna be easy as shit. Bullet Punch Dugtrio, Metagross!"

"Earthquake!"

After getting attacked by Metagross, the Dugtrio shook the floor, causing more stuff to fall including Max's television. The earthquake didn't break it, though.

"Now use another Bullet Punch!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Hearing what Vivi just said, Max dropped its jaw in shock as Dugtrio smacked Metagross with a quick punch and Metagross blacked out. Then, he put his lips together, closing his mouth. "Oh, come on... I almost beat ya..." Max said, still looking shocked.

"So nice to win again. Great battle, by the way," Vivi said, putting her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs.

"It was, but I almost had you," Max said.

"Let me guess, you forgot that the Diglett evolution can learn Sucker Punch, right?"

"Right," Max replied.

"That's why I said "But you won't like my last Pokemon", then you assumed that it would be easy for your Metagross to beat Dugtrio, which didn't happen," Vivi said.

"Yeah, whatever. Help me clean up," Max said, returning his Pokemon back inside their pokeballs.

"Okay, Max," Vivi said.

While helping Max clean up, she looked at his ass again as he was bending on the floor to pick his book up. "I'm not sure if he'll get mad if I do it. Well... here it goes," Vivi spoke inside her mind. Then, she slapped his ass, making him yelp as he blushed. Turning around, he asked, "Did you just...?"

"Yes, Max. I slapped that nice ass of yours," Vivi replied, cutting Max off. "I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad, Vivi. It hurts a little, though," Max said.

"Oh, and you're cute, really cute," Vivi said, joining Max on the floor as she moved her face closer to his.

"R-Really?" Max asked, blushing again as Vivi touched his left cheek, caressing through it.

"Yes really," Vivi replied. "I love you."

Vivi didn't say anything else after telling Max that she loved him, neither did Max. Then seconds later, Max touched Vivi's long hair with his hand, touching her lips with his as he moved his tongue between her lips. After reaching her tongue with his, he swirled his around hers, causing Vivi to swirl hers back as they're french-kissing one another, moaning as the trainers closed their eyes together.

As Max's cock erected, he laid on the floor as Vivi got on top of him, continuing their french-kissing as Max creeped both of his hands closer to Vivi's pants. That leads him to grab her ass after digging inside Vivi's pants.

Max was happy that someone loved him, the same person he developed a crush on years ago. It took him many years to get a girlfriend and he finally did. As for Viva, she find other guys attractive before she came here, but it faded after seeing Max again.

Finally breaking up their kiss, the trainer got off each other to remove their kiss, going fast. After exposing each other's bodies, Max sat on the floor as Vivi spread her legs to sit on his dick. Then, she put her hands behind Max's neck, bouncing on his cock as she moaned again.

"God, your cock feels so good. It really does," Vivi said, her breasts were bouncing with her.

"So does your cunt, love," Max said.

Again, they shared a french-kiss, closing their eyes as Max slid his hands down Vivi's back until he reached her ass. While grabbing it again, their french-kiss was getting intense as saliva dripped out of their mouths.

The two eventually reached their climax simultaneously as Max filled Vivi's womb with his sperm while the love juices squirted out of Vivi's cunt. Then, they got off each other, calming down while staring at one another. It stopped raining outside after ten seconds as Max and Vivi got on top of each other. This time, Max was laying on his Vivi.

"Love you, baby," Max said.

"Love you too, love," Vivi said.

Once again, they embraced a french-kiss.

The End


End file.
